Does he see me?
by merinxD
Summary: It's the every day stuff, the small bits, that make the big moments mean something. / Sasuke makes a subtle move towards Sakura after he's been back for awhile - a building block in the relationship of sasusaku. Includes some Naruhina. / Sasusaku short story, post canon world, before Naruto Gaiden. Romance, general.


**Prompt:** Sasuke makes a subtle move towards Sakura (after his return).

 **Author's note:** Fluff was requested, so I did as close to fluff as I felt able (: It's been awhile, so I hope this is okay! :3

unbetad

He never really asked her to be with him - not until marriage was on the table - and it definitely didn't start there. She supposed, thinking on it, that it may have begun when he left for his journey…but that didn't feel right either.

They spent time alone after his return; time Naruto didn't know about, that Sakura thought of as 'theirs'. Usually, Sasuke trained and Sakura watched quietly, sitting atop the grass with her arms folded around her knees. She trained with him sometimes, and she treasured those days. Sasuke didn't ask her on dates, but they did go out. She'd meet him in the middle of the path, between her house and his, and they'd train, then eat, or mill around looking at stalls. She assumed that Sasuke didn't see it as dating, especially when training preceded the activity.

No, she found out they were together -a pair- at the same time Naruto did…and of course, Sasuke didn't use words to inform her. –

The concrete steps were cool on her legs, as she sat, waiting for her friends. The streets were almost empty, save the pub, and some food places. Her shift got out later than she originally planned, so she skipped going home, and now she was effectively early. The markets were long shut, and the sun dipped below the horizon hours ago. She leaned back on her elbows, using the stair behind her for support. It was chilly, but the view was nice. The stars weren't visible amongst the light pollution, but Sakura enjoyed the sky anyway; to her it was cathartic. Naruto was nowhere to be seen. She assumed it was due to her friend's abysmal time management, paired with the fact that he was going to Hinata's first. Sasuke, on the other hand, usually showed up right on time. Sakura hoped that he cared for their meetings and would come. It wasn't often she invited him to dinner. Originally, she planned to get Sasuke alone, but then she imagined how much talking she'd do at dinner without Naruto, and she didn't want to risk being annoying, so she made the safer bet. The wind blew cool and strong against her skin. Sakura shivered.

"Sakura!" Naruto called, as he barrelled toward her. Hinata held his hand, being dragged like a rag doll behind him.

"Naruto," Sakura grinned. She stood briefly and gave them both a hug. Even though she saw her friend that morning, she was pleased to see his face. "You should be more careful with Hinata, Naruto. We're in no rush."

His grin was sheepish, and he rubbed the back of his head. His left hand didn't leave Hinata's; it was cute. Sakura looked away from their joined hands, pushing away the pinch in her gut. She was happy for them - more than anything. But she was still waiting for her turn…if it was to come for her.

He grinned, puffing out his chest. "We aren't in a rush, Sakura. We're early." Ah, so that's why he looked so happy with himself.

She supposed, small victories and all that.

She found her place on the hospital steps again, cradling her arms around herself; she felt a little vulnerable now, but her mind told her it was the weather, along with her poor outfit. Both Naruto and Hinata dressed for the occasion and it made Sakura feel meek in her uniform. Perhaps she should have brought a change of clothes…oh well.

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, frowning. He favoured her with suffix, showing the medic that his worry was real. He leaned closer, shoulder first, as if that would solve the question. She stared back into his big blue eyes, and he puffed out a sigh in her face. Then he sat beside her, pulling Hinata along without ceremony. His arm went around Sakura's shoulder, while he held Hinata fast.

She glanced at her friend, smiling small, "Nothing's wrong. I'm just a bit cold." She explained, "My chakras low from work. No serious patients, just a whole lot of them."

"Oh. That's right, you said it's flu season." He looked thoughtful. "Do you want my jacket? I'm never low on chakra…well hardly ever!" He and Hinata looked right, sitting there nodding at the same time, like a pair of romantic bobble heads.

"It's true," Hinata said. "Naruto-kun is the warmest." She blushed at her own words, and as she shrunk in embarrassment; her black hair covered her eyes. The scene put a smile on Sakura's face. A small laugh escaped her and Sakura decided it couldn't hurt. She went to accept the offer -

"Why are you sitting so closely?" Sasuke interrupted from behind them. Her words froze in her mouth and Sakura turned to watch him walk down the steps, like he was coming from the Hospital. His thumbs were placed in his pockets, making him appear confident, and his black jacket matched his hair, just as his cloak did. Sasuke looked much better than her - and very warm.

Sakura turned back, looking down at her hands. Here she was wearing her work uniform - and as clean as it looked and smelled, it wasn't enough. She felt her confidence fall a very large notch, and she asked herself again why she didn't invite Sasuke by himself.

'Would he come if it was just me?'

They were sitting closely. The three of them were mushed together as if they'd become one, with Naruto happy between his two girls. Sasuke raised a brow and Sakura tried to pull away, making some room between her and the couple. Naruto didn't allow it, and held on true.

"Nup. If you're cold you gotta be close." The blond winked. Naruto's eyes were sneaky, and he looked up at Sasuke as he spoke to Sakura -"Unless Sasuke wants to give you his cloak?"

Sasuke wasted no time in replying, "No."

Sakura frowned, unable to look at him. She was used to his tone and his short replies…but that stung more than usual. He was still there, behind her, and close - though she wouldn't turn. Sakura didn't mean to pull into herself; it was happening without her trying.

"Sasuke!" Naruto was about to scold him, she knew. So she murmured,

"It's fine, Naruto."

Naruto huffed, "No it's not. That stupid Uch-" Sasuke shoved him, not enough to push him and Hinata away, but it dislodged Naruto, and made him quiet.

"Shut up," Sasuke growled. He was frowning, Sakura could feel it. She didn't look, and continued to sit.

"We're waiting to choose a place to eat, I think, Sasuke-kun." Hinata informed bravely, hoping to take the attention away from her boyfriend.

"Hn." He registered his understanding before addressing Sakura.

"Oi." He nudged her back with his knee and Sakura jolted. "Are you that cold?" He didn't wait for a reply, scolding like an old man, "I told you not to use all your chakra on snotty patients."

What was he doing? Sakura didn't get him.

He sighed like she was a problem, like she exasperated him. "She's not even listening." He muttered to himself. Then he looked at Hinata, "Very well. What are we having?" He added on, "No ramen."

"Aw. That's not fair." Naruto grumbled, and he continued to complain but Sakura stopped listening. Sasuke surprised her to the point where her words were gone completely, and her heart almost exploded with confusion.

He pushed his cloak behind him and it billowed as he found a place a few steps behind her. Then he reached forward, and grasping her waist, she lifted easily. He dropped her on the step in front of him, allowing the cloak to enfold her as it landed. She now sat between his knees, with the widest eyes anyone had ever seen. "We can choose where to go, but I'm not sitting so close to you." He said to Naruto, tilting his nose at the idea. He acted like his actions toward Sakura meant nothing at all; and maybe they did mean nothing to him, but for Sakura…she just…couldn't take this.

Naruto leaned back on his elbows, "That's fair enough. You smell anyway."

Sasuke smirked. When he spoke it sounded very close to Sakura's ear. She held back a noise. "Do I smell, Sakura?"

Did he really just ask her that? Of course he didn't smell! Well, sometimes he smelt like sweat, but that wasn't a bad scent!; in fact, she secretly revelled in his aroma. She stuttered, "Umm." Sasuke waited with a victorious aura. "You smell like soap, and maybe aftershave?" She looked at Naruto and felt more confident, "He doesn't smell, Naruto."

Naruto poked his tongue out like a child, "You would know." He grinned wide and cheeky. She opened her mouth to scold him -

"Shut it, dobe. Where are we going? I haven't eaten since breakfast."

"Sasuke!" Sakura slapped him on the knee and he grabbed her hand, squeezing a little tighter than required.

He said simply, "Don't hit me." He leaned forward to look at her and she felt his chest against her back. She gazed at him in uncertain surprise. It seemed that she was in a parallel universe - one where Sasuke was slightly less mean. If this were a dream Sasuke would be much nicer, so that was off the table.

His eyes were dark and peered into her soul -looking through her; a million other adjectives filled her head and heart to describe what she felt.

"Okay," she said. He pulled back again. His grip on her hand loosened and fell, and without thinking Sakura's fingers darted for his. She held his hand then and it was Sasuke's turn to look surprised. It lasted only a second before his expression was replaced by stone cold Uchiha. Sakura smiled despite herself.

"Why don't we cook dinner?" She suggested.

"Hn." He nodded to her question. He acted like she wasn't touching him. She waited another moment, and when he didn't rip himself away, she rubbed her thumb over the top of his hand. He flinched.

She smiled bigger and he frowned.

Naruto sliced through the moment with a loud, "Yuck. You two are gross." He acted dramatically, "I'm Sasuke and I've got googly eyes for Sakura-chan."

Sasuke pulled away then and Sakura didn't blame him, because his fist landed against Naruto's bicep, and the blond yelped.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata held Naruto's other arm, and he patted her.

"I'm okay, Hina-chan. Sasuke and Sakura are the ones that are sick." He stood and Hinata did too. "Sick in loove."

"We are not!" Sakura responded, embarrassed now. She launched toward her idiot best friend with a fist just for him. He cackled, running away. Hinata kept pace easily, and Sakura's fingers would have grabbed Naruto's orange jacket, had Sasuke not pulled her back.

"First one to Sasuke's is a Genin!" Naruto yelled over his shoulder, and Sakura went to run.

"Let them go. You've been at work for 15 hours." Sasuke said softly, stopping Sakura in her tracks. She glanced back at him. The stairs were behind them now and the road ahead empty -

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked, not unappreciative at all. She was just really curious.

He shrugged, "You haven't met me since Monday." He looked away from her, to the side. "You've been working a lot."

She felt like he had more to say, but she didn't let him get there. Sakura removed the space between them with two steps, and wrapped her arms around his torso - after a moment he rested his hands loosely on her lower back.

"Thanks for worrying, Sasuke." She said, squeezing him once more before she pulled away.

He nodded, "Yeah."

"Will you cook?" She asked, turning to the road ahead. They began their trek.

"Well Naruto isn't cooking." He frowned, then glanced at her sideways, "And you probably shouldn't."

"Mean." She pretended to be offended.

He ignored her, stating, "Hinata can cook." That was true, Hinata was very skilled in the kitchen, while Sakura's tries…weren't so delicious. At least she could make tomato onigiri.

They walked at a respectable speed and distance, though Sakura felt closer to him than before. Perhaps it was because she had missed him the past few days. Sasuke broke the silence.

"I received the groceries you ordered. You should focus on yourself when you're busy," he said. She knew he was really thanking her.

"How about I do both?" She asked, smiling, and his silence told her that he was okay with that. "Besides, if you didn't have food we'd have further to walk, since we're eating at your place tonight."

Sasuke conceded with a smile, and he didn't mention that he had no say in their dinner plans, "That's true."

Sakura liked this very much. She felt that there was a change in the air -something was going to happen between them.

And until then, she'd wait, and they'd continue on like this…happily.

Love ya'll. Accepting inspired ss prompts at my askbox at merindotninja – it's a full stop guys, but fanficnet hates urls.


End file.
